


My Knight in a Shining Marching Band Uniform

by TayGamer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a band geek, Felix is a cheerleader, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, he plays the flute jbdfbgnzjdb, this is so fluffy i cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayGamer/pseuds/TayGamer
Summary: The Cheerleader!Felix and Marching band geek!Changbin Au you didn't know you need till now.





	My Knight in a Shining Marching Band Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy!! first time writing fluff so uwu. 2nd work in general! pretty proud of myself.

Changbin didn’t know how he got into this situation. The boy he had a crush on since middle school was in his arms. Everyone was staring. It’s not every day you see the captain of the cheerleading team in the arms of the so-called class nerd. 

 

The day started like any other. Changbin arrived to marching band practice. The practice was taking place in the football field along with the football team, cheerleading team, and soccer team. Marching band got out all their equipment while the other groups were practicing. Cheerleaders got the front of the field in front of the bleachers, football got the left side and soccer got the right side. 

 

He saw everyone has already started practicing and since he was a simple flute player, he didn’t need to drag his instrument with him. Changbin sat down on the bleachers are watched everyone practice. He could see Jeongin dragging all the percussion equipment out into the field. He wasn’t even in percussion but being the youngest made him become the percussion group’s mover. He saw the leader of the guard, Minho, showing the rest of the members the routine for the latest game. The soccer team was playing a game, and the football team was taking a small break. The cheerleaders were in the middle of practicing their cheer. Changbin rested his face in his hand as he watched the cheerleader captain take the lead in the group's cheer. 

 

Lee Felix. The captain of the cheerleader team. He wasn’t like the other cheerleaders. He was nice, lively, and he seemed to actually enjoy cheerleading for cheerleading. He was a great leader who made sure all the girls were comfortable with the routine. Changbin had a crush on Felix ever since middle school. 

 

_ He had a new obsession with space. He was in the school’s library picking up books about space, and he had 10 books piled in his arms. Being the short child he was, the books went up to his eyes, so he couldn’t see where he was going. He tripped on an uneven rug and went flying. He shut his eyes to prepare for the fall, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw what appeared to be an angel. It was Felix looking at him concerningly while the window behind him shone a light around Felix making him look even more angel like then usually.  _

 

_ “Are you okay?” _

 

_ Changbin nodded in a daze, and Felix let the boy go and helped him pick up all his books.  _

 

_ “Here, I can help bring these to the librarian!” _

 

_ With the help of Felix, the books were soon brought to the librarian.  _

 

_ “Name?” _

_ “Seo Changbin.” _

 

_ The librarian scanned all 10 of the books. “All books will be due in two weeks.” _

 

_ Changbin nodded and went to pick up the pile of books when Felix took half the pile.  _

 

_ “Here I walk you to your locker so you can put these in your bookbag.” _

 

_ “Uh, Thanks….uh” _

 

_ “My name’s Felix!” The boy smiled, Changbin could feel himself sinking deeper into the puppy love.  _

 

Afterward, Changbin always seemed to sense Felix wherever he was. He would watch Felix walk to his friends in the lunchroom and laugh loudly. He would seat in the back and noticed how Felix would give a pencil to anyone who asked with a smile. Changbin never once saw Felix sad in the three years they met. Felix never once interacted with Changbin again, but he would always smile if they saw each other.  His friend, Chan, forced him to join the band, and while at first, he was against the idea, the moment Chan mentioned Felix was on the cheerleading team, he was on board. So now Changbin was here with his flute watching Felix cheer with the brightest smile on his face. He was whipped. He could feel the love he has for Felix grow deep every day, but he never acted of his feelings. He was just some dork who tripped and dropped all his space books in middle school. Felix probably already forgot all about him. 

 

Changbin was brought out of his daydreaming when he felt someone nudge his shoulder. Changbin looked up and saw Jeongin crossing his arms looking at him. 

 

“Help me, Flutie.”

 

“Is that any way to speak to your Hyung!”

 

“A Hyung who plays the flute yeah.” Jeongin laughed and quickly ran to the football field. 

 

“Ya!” Changbin got up and ran down the bleachers after the boy. He saw Jeongin over by Chan and was about to walk over there when he felt a hard nudge in the shoulder. 

 

“What’s the band nerd doing here? Football practice is still for another 30 minutes.”

 

Changbin opened his mouth to reply when he was pushed. He took a couple steps backward to steady himself. He was about to yell at the guy when he heard cheering loudly beside him. He looked next to him and noticed he was right behind the cheerleaders. They were doing the pyramid with Felix on the top. Changbin was about to step to the side to get out of their way when a member of the soccer team, Jisung kicked the ball and sent it flying air. It happened to hit Felix in the head, and he lost his balance. Felix swung his arms to balance himself to no avail. The boy fell backward off the pyramid and was heading to the ground. Changbin immediately opened his arms, and Felix landed perfectly in his arms. Felix’s arms wrapped themselves around Changbin’s neck on reflex, and Changbin tried to fight off the blush he was sure crawling up his neck. 

 

They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Felix’s arms never untangled around Changbin’s neck, and Changbin thanked every god he could think of for this moment. After moments of silent, Felix spoke.

 

“Changbin?”

 

“You remember my name?”

 

Felix smiled and laughed. “Of course! You’re the cute kid in middle school that I saved from the library rug! Now, you're saving me. Things really do come full circle huh.”

 

Changbin could feel his blush growing even stronger. “I-I Yeah that’s me!”

 

Felix smiled. “Well, my lovely knight in shining armor. A kiss as your reward.” Felix brought himself closer with his arms and gave Changbin a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Changbin looked like he had sunburn on his cheeks by how hot they were. He was brain dead and opened his mouth to speak gibberish when someone else spoke.

 

“You call that a kiss!” Felix and Changbin looked over to see it was Chan who yelled.

 

Jeongin screamed. “Kiss him like you mean it!”

 

Minho wanting to join screamed as well. “Kiss!”

 

Jisung screamed next. “I’m so sorry Felix, but kiss him!”

 

Soon enough everyone was chanting. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

 

Now Changbin was sure he was sunburnt. He never got this much attention in his entire life. He was about to apologize when he felt Felix’s hands tug on his hair and felt a pair of lips on his. 

 

Felix’s lips were plump and smooth against his chapped lips. Changbin closed his eyes and gipped on to Felix tighter to make sure he didn’t drop him. After moments of their lips meeting they pulled away. Everyone started to cheer and clap. Felix laughed and waved while Changbin tired to hide his face in Felix’s hair. 

 

“So wanna go out?” 

 

Changbin pulled his face back and looked down at Felix. “Huh?”

 

Felix smiled. “I only kiss the boys I date, so wanna date? You’re cute, and the fact that you’ve held on to me this whole time must mean your ripped.”

 

Changbin opened his mouth to scream yes a thousand times when they heard a scream across the distance. “He says yes!”

 

Changbin looked at Chan across the field and glared. “How the fuck can you hear us!”

 

Changbin looked down at Felix. “I would love to date you, Felix.”

 

Felix smiled brightly and pulled him into another kiss. 


End file.
